Ian Gallagher
Ian Clayton Gallagher was born in 1996,and he Save Caty Underwood Milkovich from being Raped reckless third oldest child in the Gallagher family. He is the product of a PCP-fueled affair between his mother Monica Gallagher and Frank Gallagher's brother, Clayton , in the summer of 1995. Ian has been diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder although Ian currently refuses to visit the doctor and does not believe he needs to take medication. Due to this, his behavior has been erratic and out of control, worrying his family. Throughout the Seasons Season One he Saved Cathy from being Raped is gay and closeted. When his older brother Lip discovers a cache of gay pornography in the room they share, he first confronts Ian with it and then sets him up to receive oral sex from Karen Jackson, a neighbor whom Lip tutors. When Karen confirms that Ian was unaroused by her ministrations, Lip comes to accept his brother and becomes Ian's trusted confidante. Ian is involved in a sexual relationship with Kash, owner of Kash and Grab. Kash, a Muslim, is married to Linda, a white woman who converted to marry him, and has two children with her. Usually, Ian and Kash have sex in the storeroom, but one weekend when Linda and the children are out of town Kash brings Ian to their home. Upon seeing the reality of Kash's life with his family, Ian balks at having sex there. Lip quickly finds out about Ian's and Kash's relationship, and so does Linda. Although angry, she tells Kash he can continue sleeping with Ian after he gets her pregnant. She allows Ian to keep his job, but strictly forbids any sexual encounters between the two until she successfully conceives. Ian's schoolmate Mandy Milkovich expresses a sexual interest in him. When he does not reciprocate, she gets revenge by telling her brothers that Ian imposed himself on her sexually, causing them to chase him with violent intentions for a few days. After evading them, he comes out to Mandy, who not only calls off her brothers, but suggests that she be his beard to deflect any questions about his sexuality. The two start going on non-sexual dates, genuinely enjoying each other's company. Meanwhile, Mickey Milkovich, one of Mandy's brothers and an aggressive shop lifter, due to whom Linda had installed the security cameras that revealed Kash's and Ian's relationship to her, has been terrorizing Kash and steals the gun kept in the store for protection. Ian confronts Mickey at his home, determined to retrieve it. In the ensuing altercation the pair realizes their attraction and have sex. They maintain the sexual relationship although Mickey denies any emotional attraction to Ian, who cools off his relationship with Kash. Eventually Kash catches the two having sex in the store and, in response, shoots Mickey in the leg and has him arrested following Mickey's brazen theft of a candy bar. Though he kept his relationship with Mickey a secret at first, he tells Lip about them after Mickey gets shot and sent to juvie.